


I Knew It From The First Time

by auroreanrave



Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Power Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Following the end of Thadland and the destruction of Goat House, Donnie and his inadvertent boytoy Frank end up keeping one another.





	I Knew It From The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is an unusual one, even from me. I've been an on-and-off fan of Blue Mountain State but never really committed to watching it the whole way through. Then I discovered the concluding film was on Netflix and watched it, and instantly fell in love with Donnie's coming out and his brief moment with Frank, a barely-dressed hunk the others 'buy' for him. This is something born from that moment. I truly hope you enjoy this quick outpouring of a fic.
> 
> Title comes from Lauv's "I Like Me Better".

The thing is, following the maelstrom of Thadland, Donnie sort out ends up keeping Frank.

He doesn't mean to, not in that way, and while Thad's parting gift of Frank had been sweet if incredibly fucked up, he knows that a guy who looks like Frank has little business with someone who looks like Donnie. He might not have a lot, but Donnie has his pride. He's not accepting a pity fuck from even a Greek god like Frank.

Frank, however, seems to ignore this, and inserts himself in Donnie's life like he was always meant to. The morning after Goat House burns to the ground, and Thad is declared dead, Donnie finds Frank a shirt and some pants and they go have breakfast at a diner Frank knows.

Over hash browns and bacon, Frank tells Donnie about himself. Frank Hardesty is a senior like Donnie, on the swim team (hence his physique and penchant for Speedos, Donnie notes), likes long walks on the beach, the back catalogue of Fleetwood Mac, dark chocolate, and Denis Villenueve movies. He also, somehow, seems to like Donnie an awful lot, even when Donnie gets juice on his bacon and on Frank's borrowed shirt.

They end up seeing each other the week after, and it's amazing and fun and everything Donnie ever dreamed about in a boyfriend - Frank takes Donnie to the movies and then dinner and on the way back to the off-campus apartment Donnie is sharing with Harmon until graduation, Frank kisses him and it's pretty much the greatest moment of Donnie's life.

"Can I watch next time?" Harmon asks when Donnie walks in, pink-faced and smiling, and Donnie flips him the bird on his way to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Their first time together is interesting. They're three dates in and Harmon has sent him a string of messages on their roommate WhatsApp group (the title is 'MUTHAFUCKIN ROOMIES SON') letting him know that he's currently on his way to Ottawa with a girl and he won't be back until Monday, so Donnie asks Frank if he wants to come around.

Frank arrives with beer and Dominos and once they've caught up on the most recent two episodes of 'Wynonna Earp' on Netflix, they start making out in earnest, before Donnie stops and says, mouth bruised red, "Harmon's out, so..."

They end up on Donnie's unmade bed, naked and grinding and sweaty, and Donnie feels like a big mess, fat and unattractive, and yet somehow Frank is hard and wide-eyed, grinning and kissing him everywhere. "You're all mine," whispers Frank, sucking a love bite into the side of Donnis' neck.

Frank straddles Donnie, lubing his entrance with the bottle of lube that's been sitting in Donnie's drawer ever sit he and Frank started dating, and slowly sinks himself down. It's incredible, amazing, warm and snug and like bottled bliss in Donnie's veins.

Frank touches something on his neck and Donnie finally sees it, hands trembling as he goes up to touch it. It's the same baby blue collar that Thad presented Frank to Donnie with weeks ago. A hot rush flushes through Donnie as Frank looks down through his lashes at Donnie, blushing and bashful.

"I... I like wearing it, okay? It's okay, right?" Frank bites his lip and Donnie's heart breaks a little because he never wants that expression on Frank again, lost and unsure and a little embarrassed and vulnerable.

Donnie's hand covers the collar and he strokes it, swiping across the pulse point at the side of Frank's neck, thrusting up into Frank at the same moment so it reverberates through them like an earthquake.

"It's more than okay. You're all mine, right?" Frank nods and then moans and fucks down onto Donnie's cock, and almost embarrassingly quickly, they're coming with cries, fingers interlinked.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the year runs along with alarming speed. Donnie attends his classes and does homework and plays out the rest of the season with the Mountain Goats, Alex leading them on, their first games a tribute to Thad, and dates Frank, who becomes as solid and entrenched a part of Donnie's life as he ever could have considered.

He and Frank spend enough time together that Harmon considers Frank family, close enough that he insistently questions them about the real dynamics of gay sex, and Frank cheerfully plays along to Donnie's dismay. Donnie finds himself thinking about the future, about Frank's increasing chances of being picked for the reserve US Men's Olympic swimming and diving teams, and about where their futures might take them.

And then it's graduation, all navy blue gowns and caps, and big speeches and Frank's mom meeting Donnie and Donnie's parents meeting Frank for the first time officially, and a big Italian dinner afterwards, and Frank taking Donnie out in his pickup truck and them making love in the back of it under the stars.

"Promise me," Frank says, sweaty and nude, covered with a blanket, pillowed on Donnie's chest, "promise me, we're it. You and me."

"I promise," says Donnie, kissing Frank's forehead and meaning every word, his hand on the collar encircling Frank's neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex gets drafted by the Cincinnati Bengals. Harmon by the New York Jets.  Donnie ends up getting chosen by the Denver Broncos as a good center in the making. HIs parents ring him, ridiculously proud, and Frank blows him in the bathroom when it gets announced live, five minutes afterwards Donnie gets his cap.

"My Bronco," Frank says, come smeared on his lips, looking as pretty as an Abercrombie model and as devilish as a demon.

Frank himself ends up getting a spot at the Olympics OTC in Colorado Springs, and their apartment is nice, nicer than either of them had hoped for. They christen every room and share every bit of good news there (Frank's advancement from reserve to lead team in under eighteen months; Donnie the same in two years).

The rumours swirl about them and while there's no official coming out, everyone in their quiet, intimate circles know. Sometimes it digs at Donnie a little, how Frank can appear at Denver LGBTQIA Pride without a concern, but he's under unspoken contract to remain neutral if he can't be explicitly straight.

Then, during one press interview, a reporter from ESPN asks him about his personal life, and Donnie pauses, hands on the plastic bottle of water on front of him, before he says, "I have a long-term boyfriend and we're really happy together." The words burn free in the air.

The news explodes around them for a bit once the dam breaks: " _BRONCOS CENTER COMES OUT_ " screams the sports pages of The New York Times; " _OUT AND PROUD_ " announces the ESPN news website; " _DAMN-VER BRONCOS_ " is the less inspired headline that BuzzFeed runs with in the days following the accidental announcement, accompanied by flattering shots of him and Frank.

Frank sits with him and teases him about each article and Donnie pulls him close because even if this all falls apart, he has a man who loves the core of him, the messy medulla of him, and thinks he's worth staying with anywhere.

He goes to sleep that night reading the messages in the team's WhatsApp with a smile on his face - Osweller sends him ' _bravo my dude_ ' and Miller and Lynch sending a string of rainbow heart and crying laughter and smiling face emojis.

 

* * *

 

Somehow they end up at the Super Bowl and Donnie can't stop dry-heaving in the toilet bowl before it starts, and then it's nothing but practised moves and adrenaline and fireworks in his veins.

He can feel the weight of his parents and his teammates, Harmon and Alex and everyone else, the ghosts of his past selves, and Frank's big hearted smile, settle on his shoulders and he snaps the ball to Osweller with the kind of speed and precision he normally wishes for.

And then finally, finally, it's all over, and confetti rains down on them and he has his brothers around him, and they've won, they're standing on the roof of the world for a brilliant, bright moment that's soft and incandescent.

Frank races towards him, pushing through the ensuing crowd of well-wishers, his face dotted with navy blue and orange and he kisses Donnie like his life depends on it, the collar now a bracelet on his arm.

He gets to have it all, Donnie realises, in the sudden serene space of his mind. He can have it all, and when Frank goes on to get gold, Donnie gets to roar his pride for the love of his fucking life. He gets to keep Frank, gets to keep everything he loves.

Frank presses something into Donnie's hands and through his tears says, "I - I was going to wait until after or - but then I saw you and I just - " and Donnie doesn't need to look to see that it's a wedding ring. Frank doesn't need to propose, get on his knees or say the words with millions watching their own little drama.

"Yes," Donnie says and kisses his fiance, his husband, as the world lights up around them.


End file.
